Chasing Away Nerves
by m1tt
Summary: Dawn's nervous about the Grand Festival. What can Zoey do about that?
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Chasing Away Nerves

Dawn brushed her hair trying to hide her growing nervous. The Grand Festival was going on and Dawn was anxious and felt butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

Dawn turned to see Zoey sitting on the bed flipping through a coordinator magazine.

"Nothing Zoe, nothing" Dawn said as she plastered on a smile.

Zoey frowned. She saw through Dawn's façade.

"Nice try Dawn, you can't fool me" she said getting up.

"I guess I am just nervous, that's all" Dawn said softly.

"Nervous, why are you nervous. This isn't your first Grand Festival you know" Zoey said.

"I know, I know" Dawn said with a sigh.

Zoey walked over and placed her hands on Dawn's shoulders and began gently rubbing them. Dawn let out a groan at Zoey's impromptu massage.

"Feels so good" the blue haired coordinator mumbled.

"It gets better" Zoey whispered into Dawn's ear before licking it.

Dawn shivered.

The two coordinators have been traveling with one another since Dawn parted with Ash and Brock after their Sinnoh adventure. She met up with Zoey in Johto where they were just now starting to host contests. It was a new region and Dawn wanted to explore it. She was glad she wasn't doing it alone. She and Zoey were doing it together. They had fun with one another as they traveled. It wasn't til one night during a very violent storm that their relationship changed. They weren't near a town when the storm kicked up so they had to find shelter in a cave. To keep warm they decided to sleep in the same sleeping bag. Zoey was the one to initiate things.

One kiss, that's all it took and Dawn felt a fire ignite within her. Soon hands were everywhere and the only sounds were heard were panting, moaning, groaning, and the occasional scream when a orgasm hit. By the time they fell asleep they were both wearing smiles and knew this was going to be permanent.

Zoey's hands had left Dawn's shoulders and were now caressing Dawn's clothed breasts. Dawn shivered at the touch. She pushed her chest out wanting to feel more of Zoey's magic hands.

"Dawnie, if you want more. Then I suggest you remove some clothes" Zoey suggested smirking.

Dawn didn't have to be told twice. She peeled out of her top and took off her bra with lightning speed.

Zoey could only stare at the two mounds of flesh in the mirror. They were perfect. They weren't too big nor too small. They were just right. She brought her hands back and cupped them, she molded them knowing just how Dawn liked them touched.

"Oh Zoey, yes, feels so good" Dawn moaned.

Zoey kept working Dawn's chest as she bent down and nipped as Dawn's neck. She then sucked on the spot before moving on. Dawn let out a guttural moan. She tilted her head to let her girl take more of her neck.

"Dawn, I think we should head to the bed where we can be more comfortable" Zoey suggested.

Dawn sighed. She didn't want it to end, but knew that Zoey was getting tired of standing. So she got up and followed Zoey to the bed. Zoey peeled out of her shirt and bra so she was matching Dawn in clothing on. Dawn growled and tackled Zoey onto the bed and kissed her heatedly. Zoey moaned into this kiss. Their breasts smushed together rubbing their hard nipples against one another. Jolts of pleasure fired through their bodies.

Zoey's pants and Dawn's skirt were soon gone as they began grinding their panty-covered pussy against one another.

"Oh god, fuck. Coming" Dawn panted.

"Yes, come for me Dawnie. Come for me" Zoey moaned as she sucked on Dawn's neck.

Dawn peaked as and let out a throaty moan. Her panties were completely soaked and were drenching Zoey's.

"So good" the blue-haired coordinator mumbled.

Zoey smiled and kissed Dawn gently.

"Your turn Zoey" Dawn said.

She then got off Zoey and kissed her way down to Zoey's chest. Dawn took one of Zoey's nipples into her mouth and suckled on it as she used a hand to massage Zoey's other ignored breast.

Zoey moaned and arched her back wanting more of Dawn on her chest.

"Oh Dawn, yes! Feels so good. Please keep going" the Snowpoint City resident moaned.

Dawn then swapped and suckled on Zoey's other nipple and used her hand on the breast she had abandoned.

Once satisfied with what she had done Dawn moved down and peeled off Zoey's drenched panties. They peeled off sticking to Zoey's pelvis from their combined juices. Dawn sniffed and tasted them before tossing tem away. She then moved her head to the apex of Zoey's legs and ate out her fellow coordinator.

Zoey gasped and grabbed Dawn's head as Dawn ate her out.

"Dawn, oh Dawn. Yes, lick me, lick my pussy. Oh fucking god, your tongue is so good" she mewled.

Dawn was encouraged by her lover's words and it only pushed her to do better and work harder. She pushed her face deeper and got her nose to rub against Zoey's exposed clit. She felt Zoey's cunt spasm around her tongue as nectar crashed upon her face.

Dawn kept licking though never letting up with Zoey's orgasm.

Zoey was withering on the bed as Dawn kept going.

"Dawn, please stop, please, can't take anymore" Zoey panted.

Dawn wasn't listening as she kept getting as much as she could of Zoey's tasty juices. She loved the way Zoey tasted. She couldn't get enough. Soon she felt her head being forced up and found Zoey pulling her up.

Zoey got Dawn up and then cleaned her lover up with her tongue tasting herself.

"Mmmm, I taste good on you" she murmured.

"You always taste good Zoe. I love eating you" Sawn said.

"I know, I have to force you to stop" Zoey said.

"Yeah, why'd you make me stop. I was having fun?" Dawn asked pouting.

"Because I want my turn with you" Zoey said.

Dawn brighten and she kissed Zoey.

They kissed and Zoey rolled them over til she was on top of Dawn.

It was Dawn's turned to be rocked.

Zoey made her way down the same as Dawn did with her. She got to Dawn's breasts and licked, sucked, and bit them all over avoiding Dawn's nipples.

Dawn moaned as she raised her back up to meet Zoey's adventurous mouth.

"Quit teasing Zoe" the blue haired girl whined.

Zoey smiled at Dawn.

"Now Dawnie, be patient. I'll get to them" she said.

Dawn pouted, but nodded.

Zoey then began again then without warning she sucked in one of Dawn's nipples. Dawn gasped as a mini orgasm hit her. Zoey get sucking prolong Dawn's orgasm. Then Zoey switched to the other nipple and Dawn's orgasm kept going.

"Oh Zoey!" Dawn whined.

Zoey finally let go and peeled off Dawn's panties and tossed them away and used her fingers and traced around Dawn's cunt never entering.

Dawn moved her hips trying to get Zoey's fingers into her. She mewled and whined, but Zoey ignored Dawn.

Zoey then shoved three fingers into Dawn and Dawn's hips left the bed from it. Zoey began fucking Dawn at a hard pace, which only sped up Dawn's approaching orgasm. It hit her hard and Zoey's entire hand was bathed with Dawn's nectar.

Zoey then curled her fingers and this extended Dawn's orgasm for a bit. When Zoey finally pulled her fingers out Dawn was panting and sweaty.

Zoey licked her hand clean then crawled back up to Dawn.

They kissed with Dawn tasting herself on Zoey.

"Relaxed now?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I am" Dawn said.

"Good, glad I can help" Zoey said.

"I love you Zoey" Dawn said.

"I love you too Dawn" Zoey said

They smiled and with a final kiss they got under the blankets and fell asleep holding onto one another.


End file.
